


Dumbstruck [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His existence, as he remembered it, began eleven days ago. He knew the word day was what to call the cycle between a single span of sunlight and darkness, but he could not remember what groupings of days were called. He didn't think it mattered much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbstruck [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dumbstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385542) by [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison), [the_cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cephalopod/pseuds/the_cephalopod). 



> Cover art created by bluespirit_star. Thank you!

Length: 2:45:22

File size: 76 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dumbstruck.mp3)


End file.
